This invention relates to a printer wire for printer wire assemblies used in dot matrix printers.
Dot matrix printers have the capability of high speed printing and are useful, for example, in producing computer print-outs. Characters such as letters and numerals are formed by an array of dots printed on the print-out sheet by selective electronic activation of an array of printer wires.
The printer wires are fabricated from a material such as tungsten, tungsten-rhenium alloy or tungsten carbide and each is supported by a steel pin or armature. The armature has a socket for receiving the base portion of the wire.
Printer wires made from various steel alloys are used in some low speed printing applications. Since steel wires have low wear resistance they have not been used for the higher speed printing applications. Tungsten and its alloys have better wear resistance than steel but are not sufficiently wear resistant for high speed, long life printing applications. Printer wires made from cemented tungsten carbide have high abrasion resistance and sufficient strength for long life at high printing speeds. As printers are developed which operate at increased speeds, it is desirable to develop printer wires which aid in the performance of printers.